baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Drives
The Soul Drives are the aspect of the soul and the powers held by a Unique species of powers,The Soul Hosts. Though there are many mysteries surrounding their nature and origin it is said that one out of every Fifteen people will possess a Soul Drive. Soul Drives are defined by the 22 tarot cards, depending on their type it will affect how they function in battle. Every Soul Drive has 3 sub trait that form to make up the Soul Drive. It's noted that though they are bounded to the Soul of their host, they exist as an entirely separate entity. Origins & History Though there are many mysteries and secrets that surround Soul Drives, Astarte Rehema speculated that they are the souls of those who did not want to die in life and as such clung to their bloodline. As far as she knows, Soul Drives have existed long before her birth. Sometime during the fourteenth century an artifact of power was created to specifically draw on the lingering will of Soul Drives. This Artifact of Power seemed to have resurfaced in the 21st century, creating a multitude of Soul Hosts as well as Soul Drives. The Contract & Rules Every Soul Host and Soul Drive subconsciously follow a specific set of rules that are ingrained into their being. Soul Hosts are known as "Contractors" to all conscious Soul Drives. The Contracts and Rules were first spoken about by Cleopatra VII Philopator. # If you show your Soul Drive that you cannot handle it's power, you are not fit to have one. In this scenario you will lose control of your Soul Drive. # Together you are one, although we follow blindly, we do not think blindly. Never misuse our power. # Normal humans cannot see us, Other powers have trouble seeing us. Only Soul Hosts and Soul Drives can see us clearly. # Only a Soul Host can beat another Soul Host. Soul Drives are the only thing in existence that can damage another Soul Drive. Although the soul host can be attacked and incapacitated or even killed, the soul drive would still remain unharmed until the death of the host. # If a Soul Host and Soul Drive are out of sync the user would have to harm themselves in order to call out to their Soul Drive, instead of summoning them just by force of will. According to the findings of Astarte Rehema and Belladonna Salvatore, there are additional rules that go along with a Soul Drive. # Soul Drives will be drawn to other Soul Drives always and forever. Even if a soul host never show their Soul Drive, two host will constantly run into each other. # Though it is common misconception that Soul Drives cannot be seen by anyone but soul hosts, it is because they believe that they cannot see Soul Drives. Soul Drives are visible to anyone who actively looks for their visage. In fact, it is similar to when a customer enters a store and only notices the employees that address or service them, or when a person passes by on the street. They aren't noticed unless actively being looked for. # The insubordination of Soul Drive inadvertently affects the Soul Host with the addiction. Prolongued lack of compliance will affect the host more and more until the clashing Nixus destroys their cells from the inside out. # The appearance of most Soul Drives are not their true appearance. Their true appearance is only revealed when the user acquires an evolution in their Nixus. By acquiring Virtus or Sine Nixus the soul drive may also get an additional form more akin to how they were in their peak as opposed to when they died. Sub Traits * Dominant - Dominant Drives are drives that can Merge with their host's body and fight inside of it, adding their durability, strengths, experience and abilities to the host while possessing them. Note: The host will take on some of the characteristics of their drive. * Independent - Unlike other Soul Drives Independent soul drives do not lose power moving far away from their host. * Invisible - Soul drives would appear transparent or invisible to all they do not want to see them this can include host and other powers. * Loyalty - The Soul Drive would never turn on it's host if they lose heart. In addition the host and drive can never be controlled by a power that controls others. * Precision - The Soul Drive is physically strong and precise, they can usually make very quick and dexterous movements with their hands and arms such as throwing rocks at high speed. Counters Invisible sub trait. * Ranged - The Soul Drive's basic attacks are ranged and will not cost anything to use. Usually counters Precision sub traits. * Resonance - The Soul Drive doesn't need verbal commands to react, the Soul Drive will and can react by itself. In addition, the user will not need to harm themselves in order to bring out their soul drives. * Sync - If the Soul Drive uses a weapon or armor, the host can call out a weapon or armor similar to their drive's any time they choose, giving the host some way to fight instead of relying on their soul drive. Similar to teacher. * Teacher - With every fight they participate in both the Drive and Host grow, as they grow the Host usually would be able to fight as partners with the drive instead of relying on it completely. This subtrait specifically allows the drive to train it's host with it's knowledge and skills. The more fights they win or participate in also strengthen's the host's durability and strength. Usage & Power Soul Drives function differently than other powers. The first noticeable change is the fact that a host does not need to recharge by absorbing a substance. But rather it recharges overtime by retiring inside of their soul host. Starting Hosts can only hold their Soul drive out for 3 to 5 minutes before being experiencing physical drawbacks. Though the limit can be surpassed with just straight up will power, it's advised against to avoid permanent damage. By summoning their soul drives in short bursts a Soul Host can maximize their potential. There are many techniques which improve this. These techniques are known as Soul Techniques. When a soul drive uses an ability it shortens the time a soul drive can be out before forcefully withdrawing. Soul Drives also have the capability to awaken a unique change in their Host's nixus. There are two which are completely dependent on their user's personalities and ideals, they are Virtus Paradigma Nixus and Sine Paradigma Nixus. Known Soul Drives * Beauty of Annihilation * Bloody Valentine * Chaos Theory * Cleopatra VII Philopator * Doppelgenger * Dynastysia Jade * Otep * Purple Heart * In This Moment * Zed Hart Del Varr Known Hosts * Ada-Marie Davich-Black AKA Delicious B * Alexis Star * Altsoba * Angela Kujo * Belladonna Salvatore * Cain Ifrit * Cartier Hawthorne * Cereza Salvatore * Cerise Salvatore * Chloe E. Kane * Damona Galatea Rivalle * Ellie Lockwood * Faith Fortune * Galatea Müller * Indra Lee * Katya Volkova * Michael Craven * Mirabelle Salvatore * Regina Caldwell * Sasha "Sassy" Salvatore * Siv Reyes-Cruz * Tony Capone Trivia * Regina Caldwell was the first person to show a Soul Drive back in Book I, Chapter III. ** Although there has been nothing to state how and why she was able to use one despite not being a biological power. ** In addition it didn't follow traditional drive guidelines. It channeled her power like other drives but was always weaker than her. * Cleopatra Is a stand alone drive and does not require a host. She exists still be force of her will. * Usually Soul Drives do not speak because they have not learned to. They're like children but intensely smart. They'll learn how to speak just by fighting with their host. ** This is not the case for some Soul Drives, these soul drives are known as Conscious Soul Drives. * Most Soul Drives adopt their names from music such as Otep, In This Moment, Doppelgenger, etc. * Oddly enough Valerie Lockwood, Noah Renegade, Piper, Atticus M. Vord, Scylia and Galvin were able to perceive and react to Regina's Doppelganger. ** It was initially suspected that the reason they were able to see Regina's Soul Drive was due to being power themselves. This is incorrect, as Astarte and Belladonna both touched on this through rule 7 which states that a Soul Drive can be seen if they want to be, or if a person is aware of there existence. * Soul Drives cannot be affected by mental attacks since they technically have no mind. This is why they are immune to Psychosis' power to affect the senses and the Bloodborne's power of suggestion. However, simply because they cannot be affected does not mean the host cannot.